Even A Rose Has Its Thorns
by maraudersmap
Summary: Well, this is a yyh story w a different plot, and kurama's best friend heather is part of the gang, god, i really suck at summaries. rating may change, review onegai! arigato!
1. New Beginnings

Even A Rose Has Its Thorns  
  
It had been a few weeks since Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Heather, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and Koenma had returned from the Dark Tournament. Genkai had been killed by the younger Toguro, and because of this, Yusuke had defeated him. The prize they had requested was Genkai to return to them again, and it had worked! They had all gone through a lot of ordeals during that week. Now, they returned home, Earth was in peace once more. It was around four in the afternoon, and Heather was walking home. Kurama spotted her, and called out her name.  
  
"Heather-*chan!"  
  
"Oh, Kurama-chan! What's up?"  
  
"Well, nothing much."  
  
"Are you alright? You like you were just running a marathon!"  
  
"I sort of was."  
  
Heather gave him a blank stare.  
  
"I was just running from that group of girls that follow me all over the place. Sigh, they only like me for my looks, they don't even know me."  
  
"Kurama-chan, if they did they'd all run away."  
  
"True."  
  
Then they walked home to Kurama's house, where his recovering mother, Shiori, was making dinner."  
  
"Welcome home, Shuuichi. *Konnichiwa, Heather-chan."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Shiori-*san."  
  
Then Kurama and Heather went up to his room, and they sat down.  
  
"Kurama-chan, are you okay?"  
  
"Hai, I've just been worrying a little bit lately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This peacefulness, it will never last. Every time a new enemy comes, they're more powerful than before." "We will beat them, do not fret."  
  
"Come; let's go help your mother make dinner."  
  
He nodded, and followed her downstairs. He saw his mother boiling rice, and there was a bottle of soy sauce on the table.  
  
"Oh, Shuuichi, can you hand me the soy sauce, *onegai?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Unfortunately, when Kurama went to get the soy sauce, he slid on some spilled water, and got the soy sauce all over Heather's shirt.  
  
"Aghh! *Gomen, Heather-chan!"  
  
"It's alright, Kur- I mean, Shuuichi-chan."  
  
"Shuuichi, can you go get the mop in the closet?"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Heather-chan, why don't you go take a bath? Shuuichi and I can clean this up."  
  
"Are you sure, Shiori-san?"  
  
"Yes, yes, go ahead. It's upstairs, second door on the left."  
  
"*Arigato, Shiori-san."  
  
Heather went upstairs, and she got undressed to go into the shower. *She started to wash and condition her hair. Meanwhile, Kurama had gotten the mop for Shiori.  
  
"Oh darn, we need more of the cleaner. Shuuichi, can you please."  
  
"Don't worry, Mother, I can get it."  
  
"But Shuuichi."  
  
But before she could speak another word, Kurama had gone up the stairs to the closet, the first door on the left.  
  
She must have another one in the washroom, underneath the sink, probably.  
  
Kurama knocked on the door, but Heather had just finished rinsing out the conditioner from her hair. Then he opened the door. "AGGH!"  
  
Kurama had seen her naked. She jumped into the bath as quick as possible while Kurama shut his eyes.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI!!!"  
  
Shiori heard all the commotion from downstairs and she sighed.  
  
"Shuuichi."  
  
It was afterwards, and Kurama had gone to his room to talk to a fully- dressed Heather. Both of them were red with embarrassment, and he sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Heather-chan! It was an accident!"  
  
"It's okay, Kurama-chan."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, as long as you don't tell anyone."  
  
"It'll be our little secret."  
  
They laughed together, and eventually began to study for school. It was nearly ten when Heather started falling asleep on her books.  
  
"Wake up, Heather-chan. I'll bring you home."  
  
"Arigato, Kurama-chan."  
  
When they got to her apartment, she said goodnight to him and closed the door. Kurama couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen. Most human men would pay for that, but he was so embarrassed. The Youko part of him enjoyed it, while Shuuichi was too uncomfortable. But he was entranced by her. Full-grown breasts, beautiful long hair, long slender legs.it was too much to think about. But now he looked at her differently. Before, he saw her as his best friend and battle partner, now she was a beautiful young woman.  
  
Stay out of my head, Youko.  
  
Dear boy, these are your thoughts, not mine. I would have pinned her down to look at her more up-close than what you had seen.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Oh, I'm beginning to think you are finally developing feelings for this girl.  
  
What? She is my friend, nothing more!  
  
Really? Is that all that you truly want?  
  
Just leave me alone!  
  
Fine, as you wish. Oh, Shuuichi, give her a really big kiss from me.  
  
Youko.  
  
I'm going.I'm going.  
  
Kurama walked home, feeling very tired and confused. But he would need his rest for the next day. Something was coming. 


	2. Emotions Run High

It was the next morning, and Kurama and Heather were walking each other to school, since they lived so close to each other and went to the same school. They had a few classes together, and they were in biology right now. Heather passed a note to him, saying,  
  
Hey, I'm feeling a negative energy around here. Aren't you?  
  
He read it, sensed around for the negative energy, and replied back,  
  
Yes I do. What do you think it is?  
  
But before Heather could reply, there was an explosion from the room, and it killed some of their classmates. The teacher and the students ran from the room, and the entire school emptied. That is, except for Heather and Kurama, of course.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"We can sense your spirit energy, now reveal yourself!"  
  
Just then, there was a fast movement of darkness from behind what was left of the teacher's desk, and it grabbed Heather by the neck.  
  
"Heather-chan!"  
  
Kurama had a sudden urge to save her, but she used a spirit wave attack, making the demon show itself. It was just a minor snake demon. Weakened, it tried to run away, but Kurama grabbed it by its collar.  
  
"Who are you? Who are you working for?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
The demon spurted black blood form its mouth.  
  
"I'll make your passing an easier one."  
  
"Never.never lower you guard.in.the.dark."  
  
Unfortunately, it died, and Kurama tossed it away. He walked over to Heather, who was holding her neck.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Someone obviously knows where we are, and sending that demon was just an introduction."  
  
"We have to find the others."  
  
They went to Yusuke's school, where they found Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara.  
  
"What's going on Kurama-chan? People are saying there was a terrorist attack at your school."  
  
"It was no terrorist attack."  
  
"So you are here too, Hiei-kun?"  
  
"As am I."  
  
"Botan-chan!"  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Okay Bo-chan, what is going on?"  
  
"Apparently, demons are appearing from the Netherworld. Someone has released them."  
  
"But who? Didn't we defeat that Netherworld guy already?"  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't him who released them. Someone much more powerful and it was from the outside from which they were released."  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
All eight of them were confused, and decided to go to Koenma's palace.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't have any leads on how could have done it. So for now, we are going to have to wait and see what happens for the meantime."  
  
"Wait and see? Koenma-sama, isn't there anything else we can do?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Bo-chan, but there isn't, I'm afraid."  
  
They all returned to their homes, discouraged. Some of them were relieved no to fight, others were disappointed for not being able to see some demon blood, mostly Hiei. Heather returned to her apartment, only to find it a complete disaster area. She sent a psychic message to Kurama to get there as soon as possible. She looked around, and saw some blood on the floor; demon blood. There was a trail leading to the bedroom. She slowly opened the door, and saw a monstrous demon! It looked nothing like any other demon she had ever faced. Black wings, long fangs, and blood red eyes. It saw her, and swung in for the attack.  
  
"What in the."  
  
But before she could say another word, it used its big talons to pin her down, and it stared hungrily at her. She tried to use a spirit wave attack, but all it seemed to do to the demon was make it stronger; it was absorbing her attacks.  
  
"Chikusho."  
  
She saw a large knife on the floor, and she desperately grabbed for it. The demon saw this, and it pierced his talon at her hand, causing blood to seep from her hand. Using her last bit of strength, she used her telekinesis to summon the knife to its wing. It collided, and it screamed in agony. She sliced it over and over again, and finally it lay dead. she fell on her back, she was loosing a lot of blood form her shoulders and hand. Kurama then came in through the door.  
  
"Heather-chan!"  
  
"Kurama-chan."  
  
He saw the demon's corpse, and knew what had happened. He saw she was covered in its and her blood. He picked her up, and he helped treat her wounds in her washroom. After he was done, he asked her what had happened. She told him the story, and he nodded.  
  
"So this is one of those Netherworld demons Koenma-sama was talking about."  
  
She nodded, and she then fainted in his arms, she was exhausted. He smiled, and picked her up. He put her in her bed, and then put a spirit shield around her. Then he left.  
  
"That spirit shield ought to protect her until she wakes up."  
  
He went to her house the next morning, since it was Saturday. He rang her doorbell, and she let him in. She had finished cleaning up the mess the demon had made.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kurama-chan."  
  
"Konnichiwa. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"That's good to hear. How is your arm?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
There was an awkward silence, until they heard a woman scream. They both nodded at each other, and they saw a huge demon attacking a young woman. This demon looked very sinister, similar looking to the one form last night, only it was twice as big, and had a beak.  
  
"Rose Whiplash!"  
  
"Spirit Wave!"  
  
It distracted the demon long enough to let the woman escape unharmed; now Kurama and Heather were its prey. It flew at them and Kurama whipped his Rose Whip mat it. It dodged it, and it collided with Kurama head on.  
  
"Kurama-chan!"  
  
Using her psychic powers she pulled the demon away from Kurama long enough for him to escape from it. Then he slashed the Rose Whip at it, and sliced it into many pieces.  
  
"Arigato, Heather-chan."  
  
"Your welcome, Kurama-chan."  
  
"We need to find the source of these demons, or else innocent people are going to die!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why don't you come inside, I'll make some tea."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
They went inside, and Heather started to boil some water. Kurama helped her get the tea bags and they made the tea. They drank at her table, and started talking about some things. Kurama then started to talk about the other night.  
  
"Listen, about the other night, Heather-chan."  
  
"Oh my god, for the millionth time I forgive you! Out of all the guys, you are the only one I would allow to see me like that!"  
  
Realizing what she had said, she blushed a shade of bright crimson.  
  
"I-I didn't mean it like that. I meant like if Kuwabara or Yusuke saw me, well they would have a different reaction than what you said...okay I'm just getting nowhere here." "Ssh."  
  
Kurama placed a finger over mouth, quieting her.  
  
"I understand what you meant. Don't worry about that, but I also wish what it sounded like was true."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kurama-chan?"  
  
"Well-what I mean is, I.I.I love you!"  
  
She blushed again, and Kurama placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
Then he kissed her passionately, and she responded by kissing him back. He blushed, and they kissed each other with more passion and craze. He pinned her down on the floor, and he kissed her as he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. As he looked down at the young woman before him, he replied,  
  
"I love you, Heather-chan."  
  
"I love you, too, Kurama-chan."  
  
They cuddled and kissed until it was nighttime, and Kurama left her apartment with a new feeling inside him. And unfortunately, another pair of eyes appeared, and waited until he left. 


	3. Nightmare in the Dark

After Kurama left her apartment, the pair of eyes in the darkness crept into her unlocked apartment door. Heather locked the door, just after the shadow had entered the apartment. Heather felt a chill in the room, and said,  
  
"Reveal yourself, I know you are here."  
  
Just then, a pair of cold hands placed themselves on her neck.  
  
"You.I thought your brother killed you."  
  
"It's been awhile, young girl."  
  
It was the Elder Toguro brother.  
  
Heather did her best to stay as still as possible, and Toguro saw this. Using it to his advantage, he used his hands to paralyze her body by hitting a very precise point on her collarbone.  
  
"Now you are all mine."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see soon, very soon."  
  
He carried her to her bedroom, and locked the door behind him. He tied her down on the bed, her hands and ankles bound by rope to each end of the bed. Heather had a very bad thought of what he going to do.He had stunned her so much that her powers weren't working properly. Then he removed all of her clothes, except for her undergarments. He did the same.  
  
"Now for the fun."  
  
He jumped on top of her, and he pulled her face towards his.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Never!"  
  
She spat in his face, and he only laughed.  
  
"You won't feel so confident once I'm through with you."  
  
"Now, kiss me!"  
  
His eyes glowed red, and he was trying to make her kiss him. Using all the resistance she could, he couldn't penetrate it. "If you won't do it, then I will."  
  
Then he kissed her violently, and she tried to escape. His lips were cold and that of evil, hers were like honey, sweet and tender to him. Then he noticed something on her.  
  
"That scent.the kitsune!"  
  
Her eyes widened with shock at his discovery, and he laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"So you love him! How very interesting indeed! Ha ha ha!!"  
  
Then, seeing how she had let down her guard, he used his glowing eyes to force her to kiss him!  
  
"Mmm mmpf!!"  
  
Seeing that the defiance was still in her eyes, he decided to take it a little further.  
  
He used his fingernails to snap her bra off, revealing her breasts to his face. Then, he used his hands to squeeze them, and eventually licked them.  
  
"Agh!"  
  
Even with this, and placing his hand in the hole, her defiance was still there. Then, he did the unthinkable. He removed all of his and her clothes that were still on, and he placed something larger than his finger inside the hole. He lay on top of her, and he wrestled on her; he was raping her. The pleasure and excitement from her made him feel so high with enjoyment. Then he saw what he had been looking for; the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Now, for the final touch."  
  
He placed the thing he had from the hole to her mouth, and he enjoyed himself some more. After he was done, he placed her clothes back on her, and he kissed her one last time, causing her to faint in his arms. Then he threw her on the floor. As he left the room, she muttered,  
  
"I was you.who opened the door."  
  
"Yes it was me, my dear. Now, die peacefully."  
  
Using his powers, he made her lungs start to suffocate. She fainted, and he left the room. The next morning, Kurama went to her apartment to find the door unlocked. He opened it, and saw Heather on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Heather-chan!"  
  
He saw that she wasn't breathing, and he tried to get her to breathe again using CPR. It worked at the last minute, and he was relieved.  
  
"Heather-chan, what happened?"  
  
She looked at him, and she began to cry.  
  
"Please tell me what happened."  
  
"I.I.I was raped."  
  
"WHAT?! HOW?!"  
  
"The Elder Toguro brother caught me off guard, and he disabled my powers. I found out he was the one who opened the door. Oh, Kurama, I'm so sorry!"  
  
She buried her face into his chest, tears pouring down her cheeks. He held her in his arms, and he thought to himself,  
  
Toguro will die.  
  
As the day passed, soon the entire gang knew what had happened, and they also found out about Kurama and Heather's relationship. Yusuke clenched his fists, and he said,  
  
"I'm going to kill that demon for what he did!"  
  
"How, Urameshi-chan? We don't know where his hideout is."  
  
"I do."  
  
Heather said it quietly, and she told them that she saw visions of the opening of the gate. It was downtown, in the park.  
  
"Then we are going there. Tonight. Who's coming?"  
  
Everyone said I.  
  
"No Heather-chan. I do not want you to get hurt again."  
  
"I won't, you can count on that, Kurama-chan."  
  
Her eyes were full of defiance again, and Kurama knew that look in her eye. They rested until darkness fell. 


End file.
